Dearest Sister
by CorrineAri
Summary: Something's wrong. A young girl tries to assasinate Regal. Colette sees ghosts. Raine breaks down. What's going on? And what's all this we hear about Mithos being a ghost? Does that have something to do with the assasin?  "I'm sorry!" Her voice...
1. Introduction

**Discription: Presea was coming to terms with everything, and beginning to express her emotions. What happens when someone from her past comes back from the dead knocking on her door? Literally? And what is Colette talking about when she says that she sees Mithos? Isn't he dead?**

**Okay, I was reading a story, Adventures of the Sister Unknown, or something like that, and this idea popped up in my head. If you don't like it, oh well. ^_^**

When she woke up, no one was there but a blond boy. He couldn't have been older than thirteen.

The girl looked around. The room was dark. She focused her thoughts. The last thing she remembered...

_Please, kill me!_

She frowned. _Did I say that?_

There was more. Darkness and light...

_The... afterlife?_

The girl remembered. She attacked... someone. She looked down at her hands. Human hands. "Am I dead?"

The boy shook his head. "You aren't."

"How did I not die?"

The boy didn't say anything.

The girl blinked. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want much."

The girl just then noticed that she could see through the boy. "You're..." The girl sighed. "Either way, I have to thank you."

"Never mind that. Would you like to see your family?"

The girl gasped. "Yes! Of course!"

"Okay. There are clothes in the closet. Get dressed."

The girl nodded eagerly and ran to the closet.

**Actually, this chapter is mega-short... I hate short chapters. I'm sorry T.T**


	2. An Assasin And The Garden

**Theese chapters may or may not be up to standard to the introduction, sorry. -_-**

**Red Rose: ****.?ref=organicgglgeneric_the+meaning+of+roses**

**Pink Rose: ****.?ref=organicgglgeneric_the+meaning+of+roses**

**White Rose: ****.?ref=organicgglgeneric_the+meaning+of+roses**

**yggdrasill**

She bit her lip. _I can do this. I can do this!_

She looked down at the high-class formal party with something similar to annoyance from the second floor window. "Okay." She said with a whisper to the boy. "Wich one is he?"

He pointed to a well-mucled man with blue eyes and hair that looked somewhat familiar. "Do you think that you can do it?"

The girl nodded and pulled the assassin's hood over her face. "I'll do my best."

The boy smiled. "Thank you."

The girl nodded and pulled out her double-bladed sword from the sheath attacthed at her side. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

She made shure that her cloth mask was secure before jumping down onto the ground floor.

There were screams from the more skittish noblewomen. The girl ignored them and went straight after the man that her savior pointed out.

She felt herself become charged from the exphere that he gave her. It was going to help her do her job, then she could go travel the world.

The man seemed to sense that he was who she was coming for. He looked down at her short stature. "I don't want to hurt you."

The girl shook her head. If this is what she had to do, she would do it.

He took a fighting stance a little sadly.

She did the same, leaning forward a bit with her weapon out.

The girl charged at him and slashed the man's arm and he spun and tried to kick her head, but she ducked and cut his leg just below his knee before kicking him in the same place.

She flipped backwards and stood in front of him as he fell.

"I'm sorry." She said as she pointed her blade at his heart. "But in order for my debt to be paid, you must die."

His eyes widened. "Alicia?" He asked in a whisper.

She stopped. That name... Alicia... It sounded familiar...

"Regal!" A female voice yelled. **"Photon!"**

The girl squeezed her eyes shut. **"Earthly Protection!"**

She glared at the silver haired woman that was running thier way. Why did she have to interfere? What was the point?

She glanced at her savior. He nodded, indicating that it was okay.

She pulled a smoke pellet out of her pocket and looked at the man. "I _will _pay off my debt."

Then, she threw it down, cuasing smoke to fill the room.

* * *

Was that... no, that's impossible. Regal shook his head. Alicia was dead. He knew that better than everyone else, possibly with the exeption of Presea.

But that was definately her voice.

Even though her eyes were different.

Raine sighed. "Regal, you left yourself open."

"I know."

Raine shot him a look. "If you know, then prevent it." She said sharply. "I'm sick of-" She sighed.

"Raine?"

"...It's nothing. Forget it."

Regal knew that was a lie. He also knew it was no good to try to get information out of Raine when she didn't want to give it. Every time Raine said 'it's nothing' during thier journey, she suspected something that nobody else knew.

Every time.

Regal let out a sigh. He had to figure this out. Maybe he should find Sheena. If anyone could help him figure things out, it would be her information network.

And possibly Raine with her genius.

If she wouldn't think if he was completely insane.

Regal stood. "Don't worry about me. Now I have to go to Altamaria."

Raine sighed. "I suppose that I'll go with you."

* * *

She pulled off her mask and hood and looked into the mirror in shock. _He... he knew me... how is that possible?_

She frowned at her reflection. She didn't even remember much about herself. She remembered her first name, and another girl's face, and... a man that looked like the girl... her father?  
Somehow, the boy managed to lean against the wall, muttering about 'that damn interfearing woman.'

Alicia looked in the mirror and tried to remember anything before waking up in the dark room.

...But she couldn't.

"Damn it..." She whispered, not knowing that the boy could hear her.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"You're having a hard time with this, aren't you?"

Alicia nodded. "I can't remember anything..."

"Don't worry. You will."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He told her to Alicia's annoyance.

Alicia sighed. "If you say so." She paused. "You know, I don't even know what to call you."

"Call me Mithos. That's what my friends called me."

"Huh!" Presea yelled as she swung her axe at the tree and effectively cut it down. The girl wiped sweat from her forehead and turned to drag the log home.

"Presea!" A familiar voice said shortly before Sheena appeared in a puff of smoke.

Over the past year, Sheena had changed. She now wore the red and orange outfit of the chief-to-be, and in Presea's opinion, Sheena seemed a lot more confident. But today, she was pale.

Presea tilted her head to the side. "Sheena?"

"P-Presea..." Sheena looked nervous. "Um... You need to come to Altamaria."

Alicia wacthed the goings-on from a safe distance.

"So it was... Alicia?" The silver-haired woman asked in shock. "That's not even possible! She's _dead, _or don't you remember?"

Alicia blinked in surprise and looked down at herself from her hiding place. As far as she knew, she was very alive.

Alicia almost didn't stop herself from screaming in fustration.

"Yes, I remember." The blue-haired man whispered. "But she had Alicia's voice. Trust me on that."

Alicia laid her hand on her hilts. She would do it when she had the chance. The silver-haired woman just needed to leave...

The silver-haired woman sighed. "Take it up with Presea, then. I'm not shure what to make of this."

_Presea!_

She knew that name! She knew it!

But... from where...?

She didn't know.

Alicia leaned her head against the wall and let out the tiniest sigh.

She just wanted to know something.

Anything.

But she didn't.

Alicia clenched her hands into her fists.

"This is going to be very hard on her... on both of you." The woman said.

The man sighed. "I'm not shure that... I think that it will be more difficult for Presea."

Alicia unclenched her hands, then reclenched them. They seemed to know her better than she did. How was that even possible?

"If I know Alicia..." Regal said quietly. "She'll be nearby even now."

Alicia placed her hands over her heart to prevent herself from doing something foolish. She had to do this to pay off her debt...

"Well then, I sincerely hope that you don't mind me waiting here with you for Presea." The woman said.

"Of course not, Raine." The man said to her.

Raine. Alicia closed her eyes and stored that piece of information in her memory. Who knew if she would see her again after she killed this man? After all, the two seem like good friends.

She heard a door close and Alicia opened her eyes. It was time to gather information. She left her hiding place and looked around the room.

She walked over to a desk. There were stacks of paperwork on top of the desk. She picked up one of the stacks.

Except that it wasn't paperwork it was a letter that was never sent.

_Dearest sister,_

_How are you? I'm afraid that I won't be able to visit you in the spring like I did last year. I'm sorry to say that I'm not feeling to good now, but don't worry. I'll get better, if it's the last thing I'll do! We'll get to see each other again._

_Then, it'll be you, Papa, and me. That's a good thing, right?_

Alicia frowned. It was in her handwriting, but she didn't remember any of it.

_Well, actually... Master Bryant may be coming too. We've been talking, and he's saying that he wants to meet you, Presea. I think you'll like him. He's a great person._

_But until I get better, take care of yourself, and Papa. I will come as soon as I can, so please don't worry about me, okay?_

_See you soon!_

_With Love,_

_Alicia_

Alicia set down the letter and looked at the pictures on the desk. One was of the man and Raine with some other pepole that she didn't reconize, including a girl with long pink pigtails and blue eyes.

She squinted at the girl in the picture. "I know you, don't I?"

But she set it down as another picture caught her eye. It was of the man, several years younger and her.

Alicia blinked in surprise as she slipped the picture out of its frame and looked at the back of it.

_Regal Bryant and Alicia Combactur. Happy 15th Birthday._

Alicia looked down at herself. She was basically the same in the picture as now, with the exeption of her hair and clothes. She was now wearing a black turtleneck and blue jeans, while her hair fell naturally to her sholders.

In the picture, she was wearing a servant's outfit.

Alicia frowned and pocketed the picture. She looked around the office some more, but found nothing of interest.

She made her way over to the elevator.

"Okay... first floor, second floor, Presedent's office... Sky Terrace..."

Alicia's curiosity got the best of her as she hit the Sky Terrace button.

The Sky Terrace was a beautiful place, particularly at night. The white flowers seemed to have an angelic glow, just like the water in the fountain.

Alicia smiled in spite of herself. The garden had an etheral, yet natural, beauty that she could appreciate. It was almost like this garden was made just for her.

She wandered through the garden until she saw a headstone. Her smile faded. In front of the headstone were three roses tied together with a siver ribbon, one white, one pink, and one red. Alicia kneeled in front of the flowers and touched them gently.

They were silky and smooth, obviously grown with care. _They were put out recently..._

She looked at the headstone and gasped.

**Alicia Combactur**

**May the Great Goddes protect you forever.**

**You will always be remembered and loved.**

Alicia touched the dent in the stone. There were scrathes all around it, as if someone porposely took a weapon to it.

_Alicia... that's my name... Am I Alicia Combactur?_

She couldn't even remember her own last name, or even her middle name. She wasn't Alicia Combactur, or Alicia Smith, or whatever.

She was just Alicia.

She put her head in her hands. She had no memories... at all. Was she doing the right thing? Who was Alicia Combactur? Who is Alicia? Is this man... Regal... a good person?

And that woman Raine... she seemed like a good person, a bit overcaring, but a good person.

She felt herself tear up. Why was all this going on?

Alicia shook her head swiftly. _No! No self-pity!_

She stood up with a resolution: To find her past, and pay off her debt to the strange boy that somehow saved her.

She walked over to the elevator and ran into a girl with ping pigtails and blue eyes, who was holding some flowers.

Her eyes went wide and she dropped her flowers as she looked at Alicia. "A..A-A...Alicia?"

**CorrineAri: Oh My God! Presea studdered! Holy crap! I just realized that they met in the first real chapter! I'm gonna have to slow down!**

***evil laughter***


	3. Sister?

CorrineAri: Oh, I found the real spelling, I think. Alicia Combactir. Yeah, I stink at spelling. Let me know if you see any other mistakes, okay?

**Another thing. I'm making up the story as I go, so if you have suggestions or anything, just speak up. I love it when you click that review button! :3**

* * *

Whenever Presea visited Altamaria, she always came to visit Alicia's grave. Always. Presea was a person of habit, so it was something that she never not done.

Except this time.

When Presea saw Alicia, she froze. She couldn't do anything at all.

Alicia squinted at Presea. "Do... Do I know you?"

It was like someone stabbed her through the heart.

Presea staggered backwards and bumped into Genis, who was with her. "I... I... Alicia..."

Suddenly Raine came out of the other elevator and forcefully grabbed Alicia.

"No!" Presea yelled instintively. "Don't hurt my sister!"

* * *

Mithos never claimed to be a patient person.

That was for a good reason. He _wasn't _patient.

He thought of that as he wandered his way through Iselia. Why he was here, he didn't know. He just felt like he should come, and his instincts were almost never wrong.

That was, of course, if you didn't count the whole Lloyd buisness. He should have desposed of that child when he had the chance.

* * *

Colette pushed her bangs out of her face. It was raining hard outside, so naturally there wasn't much she could do right now. She was super-bored, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

The priest smiled softly. "Chosen One, would you mind doing a sermon for us the day after tomorrow? I'm sure it would help with the Tethe'allans coming."

Colette suppresed a sigh. _I thought that I wasn't the Chosen One anymore. What happened to that? _

But instead of complaining like anyone else would of done, she smiled and nodded like a good Chosen. "Of course I'll do the sermon! That's why I'm the Chosen, right?"

"Thank you, Chosen One!" He said right before shuffling out of the house.

As soon as he was out of range, Colette let out a loud sigh and let her head fall onto the table with a small thud.

"I don't see why you let pepole treat you that way." Lloyd said. Colette could tell by his tone that he was a little more than annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Colette said without looking at him. She knew what he would say next.

Lloyd sighed. "Stop apoligizing! It's not your fault!"

She was feeling so, so tired. But she couldn't go to sleep just yet. She needed to figure out what tomorrow's sermon would be about. She stood up and looked out the window.

_It has to be something that pepole from Sylvarant __**and **__Tethe'alla can identify with..._

She frowned in thought and touched her Cruxis Crystal, a habit she's gotten into ever since she recived it from Remiel about a year ago.

A flash of blond and white flashed outside. Colette's eyes went wide. _Is that...?_

Colette ran to the door, without triping for once. "I'll be right back!" She called.

"Colette, where are you going?" Her grandmother asked calmly.

"I forgot to tell the Pastor something." Colette said with what she hoped wasn't a too-big smile. "I'll be right back!"

Colette ran to where she thought she saw him. She was right.

Mithos was staring at the Martel Temple like there was something there that only he could see.

"Mi... thos?"

The angel turned to Colette with a surprised look on his face. "So... you _can _see me."

Colette blinked. "Yes. I can." Why wouldn't she?

She was afraid. Terrified. She didn't think that anyone else knew this, but Cruxis had left her scarred. She had nightmares whenever she thought of having her body taken. It was... worse than anything she could imagine.

Mithos gave the smallest of smiles. "I thought so. You always had potential to become strong."

* * *

Alicia glared up at her captor, the silver-haired woman that she came to know as Raine Sage. The woman glared right back.

"Alright, why did you try to kill Regal?" Raine asked with rage obvious in her eyes.

Alicia let out a small laugh. "Becuase I needed to pay a debt. I will, too, becuase I keep my promises."

She was saying this as she was standing in the room with her hands tied together behind her back, with only Raine and a silver-haired boy for company.

It was bad enough that they took her weapon.

Alicia frowned in concentration. Thanks to... someone, she didn't need a weapon. This someone taught her how to fight with her hands and feet. But who was it already?

"What kind of debt?" She asked quieter.

Alicia glared again at the woman. "It's not like I'll tell the likes of you." She didn't even know, anyway. True, the boy saved her life, but how?

But she was focused on another, more important question: _Who is that other girl? I have a sister?_

Raine was angry, Alicia could tell. But she didn't care. She wanted to get out of the room, to the least. She something felt strange about the room, but couldn't say what.

It was a pretty good room. There was a table with a couple of chairs an a couch, too. There was a door to the hallway and another door that Alicia somehow knew was to a bedroom.

Alicia sighed and looked up at the woman. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Raine groaned, as if she had to explain this a million times. "We're good friends, that's all."

Alicia stored that information in her mind. "I see..."

Raine sighed and turned to the boy. "She does sound a little like Presea, dosn't she?"

The boy turned red then shrugged. "Kind of."

Raine smiled at him, but didn't say anymore.

Annoyed, Alicia asked, "Who's Presea?"

They both looked at her with wide eyes. Raine angry, and the boy shocked.

"How could you forget?" She asked angrily, grabbing Alicia's sholders and shaking her a little. "She's your sister!"

"Raine..." The boy said. "It's not her fault, I think."

She looked over at him. "Genis?" She looked back down at Alicia then immediately let her go. "You're right..."

Alicia frowned. So she has a sister... it must be that other girl...

"You don't remember anything, do you?" The boy asked rudely.

Alicia looked over at him and awnsered honestly. "Not really. I only remember the past few weeks and my first name. And seeing as you already know that, there's no point in hiding it."

"So, it's not revenge..." Raine said so quietly that Alicia thought that she imagined it. "Huh."

"So where is she?" Alicia asked.

Both looked at her in surprise. "Who?"

"Uh... Presea. You said that she was my sister, remember? I would like to see her."

"Not now." Raine said to her.

Alicia glared at the woman. She says that she has a sister, but she wouldn't let Alicia see her? How was that fair?

Then again, she did try to kill Raine's friend. Alicia sighed. She just wanted to remember. That's all. And she would do anything, if it meant that she would remember.

"Are you hungry?" Raine walked over to a tray of food. "I made it myself."

Alicia opened her mouth, but the boy spoke up first.

"No, Raine! I told Presea that she wouldn't get hurt!"

* * *

Presea pressed her forehead against her knees for the fifteenth time. She was trying to calm down and failing.

She knew with every fiber of her being that it was impossible that it was Alicia. Logic told her that Alicia was dead. She had been dead for over a decade now. Presea even saw her spirit and talked to her.

And yet...

Presea's heart, silent yet active, told her without a doubt that she was Alicia. Her little sister.

Yet, Alicia didn't remember even her. It broke Presea's heart, though she may never admit it to anyone but herself.

This was so strange... she couldn't figure out if this was what Mithos wanted, when he wanted to revive Martel so badly.

Theese feelings... they were strange... she didn't completely understand yet...

* * *

**Okay review... now! No, stop reading and review. I SAID STOP. **

**-_- Yeah, thanks for reading, but now I want you to tell me what you think.**

**Like I said earlier, any suggestions would be welcomed. I'll even take critisisim, as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE critisisim.**


End file.
